


Nights out, nights in

by Ertal77



Series: Noiz Week [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hidden Relationship, M/M, noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba are finally in a relationship, but coming out to their friends is not an easy task. They are clever boys after all. So they will find out on their own anyway, right? Right.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of Noizweek. Prompt: Pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights out, nights in

**Author's Note:**

> Although today was the last day of the tumblr event, I'm going to write the rest of the prompts in this series, because it's the least Noiz (and Aoba) deserve, and because I'm having fun with it. So I hope you like these ficlets!

In the end it didn’t take much time for Aoba to find out about Noiz’ lack of tactility. He started to feel frustrated when, after sharing some kisses, his own breath got laboured yet Noiz still looked as cool as a cucumber. After a bit of inquiring and a bit of guessing, he found out the truth. And, although he didn’t reacted as Noiz feared (pitying him or, still worse, leaving him for good), Aoba’s reaction had been annoying as well. He insisted on working on Noiz’ sensitivity before going further in their relationship. What, in fact, meant that their time alone was reduced to the minimum. Noiz didn’t know what purpose that would serve, except that now the two of them felt frustrated instead of that being just Aoba.

So Noiz resigned himself to spend his evenings with that bunch of weirdos, who, besides, were now informed about his issue, and went on practising on him every stupid remedy that could be found online. It was so ridiculous that Noiz would have laugh if he wasn’t the focus of all the hassle.

Noiz walked towards Aoba’s house feeling slightly depressed. Three weeks have passed since they shared their first kiss in the beach, and still they didn’t have gone much further than a bit of groping at the end of the evening. And although he really enjoyed all the time he spent around Aoba, he would like very much to do normal things with him, like going to the cinema, or drinking in a bar, the two of them alone. Instead…

He went mentally through their last “dates”: Saturday had been drinking at Mizuki’s bar; all well and good, except because the bar was crowded and he had actually spent more time talking with Clear that with Aoba. Sunday: watching a soccer match at Koujaku’s place. They had lots of fun, considering none of them enjoyed soccer that much, and half of the time they didn’t understand the rules. Who had come up with that plan anyway? Monday: Aoba and he had gone to the mall, they wandered a bit and had dinner at a nice sushi shop. Alone. Well, alone except for the rest of customers of the mall, of course. Tuesday: they were supposed to watch a film at Clear’s place, but Mizuki, Koujaku, Aoba and him got lost and never found the house of the gasmask weirdo. What they found, though, was a dump with tons of interesting items laying there, abandoned and asking to be picked up… So Mizuki and he spent the rest of the evening shooting cans with an airsoft gun they had found there, and Koujaku and Aoba pretended to be offended at first, but in the end they joined, of course. And Wednesday was today. The plan was simple, playing videogames at Aoba’s (although _Five nights at Freddy’s_ had been banned from the list, sadly).

Another little issue he had at the moment was that, although Aoba’s friends knew of his problem, they weren’t informed about the change of relationship status between Aoba and him. His boyfriend was simply too embarrassed about it, and had asked Noiz to wait until “they figure it out by themselves”. That meant no kissing, no hand holding, no touching at all while their friends were there. Noiz huffed, annoyed, ringing the doorbell. Perhaps Aoba thought that, given his lack of sensitivity, he wouldn’t miss touching his boyfriend. _Bollocks_ , he grunted to himself, as Aoba’s granny let him in.

“Noiiiiiiiiz-saaaaaaan!”

Clear charged at him and they almost fell down together when the gasmask weirdo jumped to hug him. He was going to complain and try to break away from Clear’s embrace, but a light chuckle at the other side of the room distracted him. Aoba.

His boyfriend was sitting down on top of his bed, with his legs crossed like an Indian, and he was waving at him with a smile. Noiz’ mood lightened up at seeing him; somehow everything seemed better when Aoba was near. A hum by the balcony spoiled the feeling a bit, though: that damned Koujaku always arrived the first. The guy was smoking with his elbows cranked on the railing and smirking at Clear and him.

“He! You always have to make a triumphal entry, don’t you?” Koujaku had the gall to comment.

Noiz gritted his teeth and said nothing. The day he was allowed to brag about Aoba on Koujaku’s face couldn’t arrive soon enough. His only comfort was knowing that that day would indeed arrive, and he would be able to take Aoba by his waist and even kiss him in front of the damned hairdresser. He could wait.

“What are you playing?” he said instead, seeing that Aoba and his friends were already playing to some game on his computer.

“Little inferno”, Aoba answered.

“Ah, good! Is Sugar Plumps still, you know, doing well?”

Aoba’s smile fell.

“What?! What happens to Sugar Plumps?”

“Nothing! I swear! Nothing at all!”

Aoba stood up and flicked his forehead.

“No spoilers! This is your last warning!”

Noiz laughed. Clear sat by his said and seemed to stare at him in deep thought.

“I like your laugh, Noiz-san. You don’t laugh much, though. Can I help you with that?”

Noiz almost jumped from the bed. Except that there wasn’t any space to jump to, except Aoba’s lap, and Aoba wouldn’t like that with Koujaku and Clear right there. Stressed, he answered:

“Hmmmm… How about no?”

Ignoring him, Clear started to tickle him on both his sides. Noiz only felt it on a lower level, and it was more annoying than anything else.

“Do you feel it, Noiz?” Aoba asked, gentle.

“Not much”.

“Perhaps I should help, too, then!”

And he started to tickle him at the same time. And Noiz had to admit, there _was_ a little something, a little sensation, although perhaps it was only Aoba’s proximity what he was feeling; that always made his stomach flutter. He wanted to embrace him so badly.

“Ah, stop, you two!! This is just annoying, sorry!”

“No tickles?” Clear asked, clearly disappointed.

Noiz shook his head.

“I know what could work”, Koujaku said from the balcony. Noiz closed his eyes, defeated. “A massage. Even if you don’t feel it at a top level, it will be pleasant anyway.”

“Oh, that’s true!” Aoba exclaimed, excited. “A great idea! Noiz, Koujaku gives the best massages in the world!”

Koujaku turned to look at Aoba, startled.

“What? Me? I hope you are not implying that I should…”

“Of course, please!” Aoba pleaded. At the older guy reluctance, Aoba feigned a pout. “You used to give me super nice massages. It’s more or less the same, don’t you think? There can’t be much difference between giving them to me and giving them to Noiz…”

 _Oh, Aoba, if I could tell you…_ , Noiz thought, hiding a smirk. _I wouldn’t even know where to start._

Koujaku grunted and protested a bit more, but of course he always ended doing whatever Aoba asked from him. So they made Noiz lay down on Aoba’s bed, face down, and Koujaku straddled his sides, frowning deeply.

“Only for your information, brat: lots of women would pay a fortune for a massage by me! You have no idea of how lucky you are.”

“Whatever”, Noiz answered, annoyed.

By his side, Aoba giggled and turned to continue his game. Clear helped him from time to time, wandering by the room and finally setting in front of the huge puzzle he had given Aoba for his birthday: it was now more or less half finished. He found easily a couple of matching pieces and placed them. As far as Noiz knew, that night Mizuki was at work and Mink was out of the island, so he finally accepted the turn of events of the evening and tried to relax.

To his surprise, Koujaku was really good at that, and his magic hands seemed to heal every little tightness in Noiz’ back, neck and ribs, and although the boy couldn’t feel all the sensations that he was sure should be elicited from him, what he could actually feel was amazing. His flesh felt warm and elastic, his muscles relaxed and a growing sensation of simple pleasure started to spread through his whole body. When he felt a hand touching his, he realised he had closed his eyes without noticing. Aoba had taken his hand and was featuring one of his sweetest smiles. Noiz closed his eyes again, starting to feel it a bit overwhelmed, but squeezed Aoba’s hand in what he hoped was as reassuring way.

“I told you it would work if you did it, Koujaku”, he heard Aoba say above him. The hairdresser just grunted in answer, but he didn’t stop his ministrations. “It’s the first time I see him so relaxed.”

When Koujaku finally stopped, Noiz had almost fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and Aoba ruffled his hair, laughing. Koujaku turned his back to him, going out the balcony for a smoke. Clear sat again by his side, and when Noiz sat up at last, shaking out the last remnants of sleep, the gasmask guy said, low enough so only Noiz could hear him:

“I see it worked. Congratulations. And also, congratulations for your new relationship.”

Noiz opened his mouth in surprise. He studied Aoba’s profile; he was focused on finding the elements of a combo, so he hadn’t heard anything.

“You know?” he asked Clear in a low whisper. “Has he told you?”

“No, I just have seen how Master and you look at each other.”

There was a barely there sadness in Clear’s voice, and Noiz felt suddenly a bit bad for him.

“I’m sorry, I know you also like him.”

“But I’m glad he is with someone who makes him happy. Master’s eyes light up every time you enter the room, Noiz-san.”

Noiz was at a loss for words. He didn’t have noticed. And was it so evident, that Aoba and he were together? Then, could they finally act like a couple? He smiled at Clear, relieved and feeling a sudden fondness for him, and also for Mizuki, and even for Mink and Koujaku.

“Thank you very much”, he said, with a light bow.

 


End file.
